


Circle of time

by goddessmaat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessmaat/pseuds/goddessmaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship, Season 2, post 'Exit Wounds'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of time

He stood in the darkness, the cold icy rain falling on him in a never-ending torrent. If only it was a cleansing rain; he still felt as dirty as he had done before, earlier in The Hub. He’d meant what he said to Gwen and Ianto, “the end is where we start from” but still, that didn’t mean that it was an easy or natural point to begin from. Gray was gone, stored in the cold in Torchwood’s morgue, still full of evil hating him, even in his cryogenically frozen state. For all time.

He’d done so much killing; caused so much death and destruction, still he couldn’t kill his own brother, not even after all he’d done. He deserved the pain he’d received, penance for his inability to save his little brother

All he could hear was the noise of the drops on the surface of the ground, and the sound of the sea sweeping into the bay.

Tears mingled with the rain, as he raised his face to the heavens.

Strong arms surrounded him, wrapping securely round his waist; oblivious to the wet, cold, heavy wool of his coat.

“You don’t always have to be the strong one you know.” The words were spoken softly in his ear, flowing musically from the mouth he knew so well.

“Ianto,” he sighed, almost whispering the word. Eyes still closed, he rested his head back on the strong shoulder, trying to blank out the pain, darkness and suffering which he would always feel.

They just stood unmoving in the night, two figures moulding together into one. The older, drawing the strength he needed from the younger. Strenght that was given with such pleasure and constant devotion.

Ianto smiled, a look of sadness and joy combined. The deep grey eyes that could look so innocent and old at the same time closed, as he lowered his face into Jack’s wet hair, breathing in the unique scent that was his Captain, his lover.

“Come home with me; rest. Tomorrow is a new day another beginning.”

Jack turned in his arms, rested his head in the crook of Ianto’s neck. Tears and rain still falling on the immaculate black overcoat he murmured his assent before they slipped their hands together and walked away.


End file.
